


The (Shipped) Gold Standards

by TitanPandora



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Humor, Everyone else is a scatter of different things, Feliciano plays the violin rlly well, Ludwig is an acting major, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanPandora/pseuds/TitanPandora
Summary: Have you ever just had a song magically appear in your head with only a secluded part of lyrics. Well that’s your soulmate! Feliciano was a young music prodigy with a full course in Juilliard with a soulmate who only listens to punk rock songs. Now comes in Ludwig Beilschmidt, an amazing actor with too many piercings and tattoos, but a soft spot for the prodigy.





	1. Brandenburg Concerto No.6 in B-Flat Major

**Author's Note:**

> I guess new story, I don't have much to say about it, if you liked the story make sure you leave a nice review and a kudo :)

Music was what made the world go round, right? People loved listening to little tunes and well Feliciano was no different. At the age of four he climbed the stairs of his grandfather’s house and was met with his one true companion, the violin.

He convinced his Grandfather to show him how to play and soon he got private lessons and was playing Bach and Giovanni at nine.

During school he was known to have the violin strapped to his back in a protective pink case covered in star stickers from lessons. He was the prized student in his Orchestra class and in Academics.

It wasn’t his fault, his mother didn’t believe in technology so he never had a cell phone or a television to watch. The closet thing he was given to the outside world was a radio where he would always start playing when he got in his room.

He lived in a small apartment with his twin brother and his widowed mother. They loved each other dearly and Feliciano enjoyed playing for his mother. She always praised him for how good he was and they even began searching for colleges.

Juilliard was Feliciano’s dream school and everyone said he’d get in, but the pressure just ate away at him. It was coming close to his audition application, his fingers nervously fingered across his leg like it was really his strings.

These past days he felt like crying from nerves, he believed he was over thinking, but it didn’t help his cause.

Whenever he felt in need to just cry his eyes out and claw his hairs out from sheer anxiety he’d turn off everything and lay down watching the ceiling. He searched his mind until a tune filled his mind.

A rift of a electric guitar and a bang of drums, heavy lyrics that initially turned him off and made him wrinkle his well cultured mind off, turned to soothing love words. His soulmate seemed like a brash person who like heavy lyrics and meaning for bangs of drums about slicing wrists and hurting people for hurting yourself.

It left him a plethora of wonders and questions he made notes in his small notebook. He wrote concertos and symphonies and would scribble down the lyrics that played over and over in his head.

Today he wrote in his endless scrawl of curves _“I want to scream ‘I love you’ from the top of my lungs, but I’m afraid someone else would hear me”_

He pressed the easer to his lip and wondered if his soulmate had meaning to his broken words and endless love lyrics. Had they fallen in love with someone that isn’t him. Oh he couldn’t bear the heart break that would bring.

When his mind was like this he closed his book and opened the pink case taking the violin out. With gentle hands he cleaned the rosin that collected near the bridge, but added more to his bow. He placed it on his shoulder and began plucking to the tune of the song in his head.

Slowly he began to get the song right and was able to play the choppy notes and the more drawn out lyrics.

“Why the hell are you playing that song?” Lovino hissed and Feliciano jumped out of his skin to see him standing in the door, “where did you learn to play that song?” He rephrased.

“Do you know the song, Lovino?” He asked innocently placing Winston on his dresser. (Yes he named his violin, its tradition every time he got a new one)

His twin brother gave a tiny tsk noise and nodded jerkily, “I’m surprise you know it, it’s by Fall Out Boys?”

“My soulmate has it stuck in his head, he remembers the tune more than the lyrics.” He smiled and cocked his head.

Lovino was always mad to say that the only music his soulmate listened to was cliché pop and Beyoncé. “They have good taste in music I guess, carry on your myriad of tunes you play for your beloved.”

“Lovino!” Feliciano hissed in a scandalous voice. He left rolling his eyes and laughing.

It didn’t take long for Feliciano to get the Fall Out Boy stuck in his head, but it played in how he remembered so it was a bit off.

The tune was sorta a comfort blanket for Feliciano, he’d been trying to learn every song his soulmate listened to. He was mildly surprised when he heard classical music being played, it seemed funny.

It was as if they were saying to stop and go back to his own music. So to play around he listened to classical the whole time he studied and got a concerto in G-minor stuck in his head.

With the teasing he almost forgot about his audition, well he remembered a week before from a sticky note he left in his bathroom he kept forgetting to look at. He went back to practicing his audition song and had it so memorized he was playing it under his desk.

His teachers always joked about the songs he played under the desk, he jokily replied saying good one’s knowing they wouldn’t care if he spout nonsense.

The audition day came and Feliciano bite his nails to the nubs, he was so nervous. He picked at the black dress he wore and was shaking so bad. He loved playing for people, but this seemed more renown.

This wasn’t just some teacher, it wasn’t just another stupid peer, it wasn’t even his Grandfather who was stricter than his teacher. These were people who played in front of large crowds and they could make or break his whole entire career.

This one thought sent him in a spiral of uneasy breaths and he sent a look towards the people he trusted the most. Roderich, his teacher since he was five. His elderly Grandfather who taught him every technic. His brother and mother who have supported him since the day he first picked the instrument up.

“I am so nervous.” He breathed and laughed at the tears that pooled in his eyes.

“Don’t be!” Roderich dismissed quickly, “you are one of my best students, I think you deserve a place in the school more than ever.”

“It’s just,” he breathed looking at the other people who were trying out playing their practice. It sounded like angels, self consciousness just eating him away. “It’s so new, I am so scared I’m going to go up and there and make a fool out of myself.”

“Absolutely not!” Grandpa laughed, “you’re Feliciano Vargas, you’ll find a way.”

He smiled through the tears running down his face and took his case. The well-dress gentleman called Feliciano’s number and he let out a shaky breath. He was given showers of hugs and kisses before he was sent into the wings of the stage.

Suddenly he felt the vibration of a piano as lyrics filled his brain

‘She’s imperfect, but she tries. She’s good, but she lies. She is hard on herself. She is broken, but won’t ask for help.“

He smiled to himself, maybe he was just Feliciano Vargas, the boy who held a violin like a child holds a comfort toy. He was Feliciano Vargas who was a perfectionist and drank to much coffee. He was Feliciano Vargas with a soulmate who had very different taste in music.

So he walked on that stage with head held high and gave the judges a look of fire in his eyes and a smile to his accompanist.

Slowly he pressed the blow to the strings and with a whisper he began playing the high notes and slowly he began playing with so much emotion it felt as if his soul left his body.

At one point he even forgot the song and was playing the tune in his head, in which he quickly went back to his song and played like it was his last day on earth.

He thought about the judges, they knew him as the boy auditioning. The 45th audition they heard that day. What did they see in him?

Potential? Another little boy just looking for a place. Did they want to see him cry? Did they respect anything he stood for.

No, they were just judges that ate everything he played with a passion. When he was done he drawled out the last note as long as he could. Eight minutes of music felt like two lines of song. He slowly removed his violin from the sweaty place on his neck and took a bow. The judges clapped politely and he left.

When he got outside in the hallway he began to sob in his brother’s arms as all the emotions came crashing down on him.

So there he was, Feliciano Vargas, the little violin player who cried so hard he threw up after the best audition he ever had.

Days past after that, the rooms began to stop their glows and everything went back to normal. The teachers asked him about the audition and he merely just shrugged. The school board was on their feet waiting to see if he got in so they could brag they schooled a student that got into Juilliard.

It was just a normal Tuesday, it wasn’t even Orchestra day, but that didn’t mean Feliciano didn’t practice during his lunch and study hall. His teacher in his study hall didn’t even expect him to even walk into the room, if they needed him he was down in the music room practicing new songs.

He took one step in the room and saw Lovino holding a cream envelope with a smile that screamed that it was amazing. He took the letter and it had Juilliard across it.

They sat together at the table holding each other’s hands and he opened the letter and began to read aloud.

” Dear Veneziano Vargas We are so glad we are able to subjected into hearing your talent, we would like to inform you that you are to not come to call backs, because you already have gain acceptance into the school!“

He let out a small screech and hugged his brother so tightly and cried. He was accepted and was so good he didn’t even have to go back.

He got into the school he wanted and he practiced with new fire, soon the school year was ending and he graduated with flying colors with promising marks for his teachers.

Feliciano packed his bags when summer ended which was everyday a lesson from Roderich to prepare him for schooling.

Together his family drove up to the school and Feliciano was in awe. With a plastic box full, a duffle, and his violin case he walked into the building. There was a friendly guard that welcomed him to the school and gave him a key card.

He informed him that everyone on his floor was in the drama major so it was hopeful for him to not play at four in the morning, which Lovino replied snakily that it was going to be a problem for Feliciano.

He got a half-hearted glare from his twin and a laugh from the guard. They were sent up to the fourth floor and came to another guard that happily took his card and keyed him into his hall. There were seven dorms and he took the last dorm which had the best view and just a single bed.

There was also a small living room with a television and kitchenette. It seemed so strange to have a television in a house since he lived without one for so long.

Feliciano sadly departed from his family. He gave a teary kiss to his mother’s cheek, embraced his grandfather with endless thank yous, and wished his brother luck in Marine Biology. They left leaving him alone.

He first played with the television having no clue what to do. He jumped when a show appeared in a cartoon style. It filled the room with words and he quite liked it. It was like having someone else in the room.

He kept the television on and walked to his room where he unpacked his bedding and clothing from the box and duffle. He placed more of the technical stuff on his desk like the brand new laptop his mother bought him and the old journal.

“How do you like it Winston, it isn’t much, but it’s ours.” He gave a fond look to the violin case popping it open. He walked to the lounge with the violin hanging from the shoulder rest and shut the television off.

He gazed out the window playing the Fall Out Boy song that his soulmate had stuck in his head. He wondered with his new laptop that he could play the song and actually find out the meaning.

He stopped playing when the door to the apartment building opened. At the door was a thin man with blonde hair and dressed smart. Beside him was a much bigger man with piercings and tattoos.

“Hello, are you our roommate?” The skinnier one asks with a small, yet welcoming smile, “I am Arthur Kirkland and that’s Ludwig, what’s your last name again?”

“Beilschmidt.” He responded gruffly.

Arthur just gave a raised brow as Ludwig disappeared in a room, “we just met, doesn’t seem like a guy of much words huh.”

“I suppose,” Feliciano cracked a smile, “I’m Veneziano, but most people call me Feliciano, I’m in the music department.”

“I’ve heard, you sound amazing, better than I could play with my 7th grade clarinet.”

“Thank you.” He responded bashfully, “the guard downstairs said everyone else here is in the acting department, right?”

“I suppose,” Arthur said dragging out his words, “I don’t see that Ludwig fellow as an actor, but if he got into this school he must be good, I know another person staying in our room and he’s a close friend of mine, named Kiku,” he spoke, “he is flying in from Japan, so it might take a while to reach the school.”

“Wow, Japan!” Feliciano eyes brighten, “I’ve always wanted to visit there during the Cherry Blossom season, seems so romantic.”

Arthur chuckled, “a hopeless romantic, I assumed from the violin.”

“Hmm yeah, me and Winston been through thick and thin, he’s the only partner I need in life, other than my punk rock soulmate.”

“Seems like total opposites!” The Brit exclaimed in amusement.

“I know, but I learned to play their favorite song on my violin.”

He started off the choppy tune ignoring the gasp of Arthur’s from him playing. He came to the drawled out part and hummed along with the song going back to the chorus.

“Well,” he stopped playing seeing Ludwig was standing in the doorway, “you know The Shipped Gold Standards, you can’t be so bad.”

“Is that the song name?” Feliciano asked with a huge smile.

Ludwig piercing blue eyes darted around. Feliciano took this to stare him down. He was large built more around his chest and arms. He wore a short sleeve shirt with some kind of gore design and a flannel over it rolled to his elbows. Flowers were inked up his arms and bracelets covered his right arm. His face was built with a prominent Adam’s apple and curved nose. His hair thin and slicked back giving him a sense of power.

He brought his thin lips with two hops on each side into his mouth, “uh yeah, didn’t know?”

“Nope!” He smiled warmly, “I only listen to classical, but it’s my soulmate’s favorite song so I learned it for them to surprise them when I meet them. Something better than Bach’s concerto in G-minor, but hey don’t diss him, he is amazing.”

It was like angels sang when Ludwig just looked and cracked an amused snort and went towards the fridge placing a pack of beers into it and walked back into his bedroom giving a small chuckle.

“I don’t know if he was laughing at my joke or me, but at least I reached some where.” Feliciano said jokingly to Arthur who cracked a smile and gave him a sympathetic pat on the arm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He ended up falling asleep when the show came to an end and Ludwig had to maneuver the violin from his leg and carry him to bed. He pushed away the quilt duvet and placed him under covering his body and putting the laptop on charge.  
> When he got to his room he took his laptop off the desk and pulled up his laptop typing into Youtube…….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Remember to drop a review and like the story! If you want to reblog it go to APHGermanysass!

“Hello! Is anyone home?” A voice called pushing open the heavy dorm door.   
Arthur and Feliciano looked over from the couch to see twins. The one was taller and broader with a short blond haircut and a well-built chest. He had a few boxes and a duffles. Beside him was a leaner boy with his hair pulled into a bun and he was carrying a purple duffle bag and a cello case was hanging off his shoulder.  
  
Arthur stood up, completely ready to meet them while Feliciano hung back holding Winston from the neck and peered around him with a welcoming smile, “Yes, good morning, I’m Arthur and this is Veneziano.”  
  
“Oh cool you play the violin!” The taller one exclaimed, “you’re probably so much better than me, because your name is all foreign and shit, I’m Alfred Jones and that’s my brother Matthew.”  
  
“I’m not that foreign!” Feliciano laughed casually, “I was born in Milan, Italy, but moved a lot for my dad’s job.”  
  
“Didn’t the guy downstairs say we were only going to be in a room full of drama students?” Arthur inquired.  
  
The twins cocked their head in a very similar fashion, “Uh, I’m in the music department.”  
  
“I’m a Dance Major.” The smaller’s voice was quiet and more calm. “I was told another person in this dorm was in dance.”  
  
“That would be me!” A voice exclaimed and the door slammed with a loud _thunk_ shaking everything in the dorm. Standing in front of the heavy door was a man with dark Hispanic skin and freckles dotting his cheeks. His hair was a mess of curls and he wore a pair of red glasses. Sticking out of one ear was a headphone playing a loud tune. “I am Antonio!”  
  
“Good morning!” Arthur said with rush and a bit more hesitant.  
  
The door to Ludwig’s room opened and it was like a snake reared it’s ugly head, “What the hell is going on out here! I swear to God you almost made the clock in my room break!” He exclaimed, his voice coming out with a thick German accent.  
  
Feliciano tried to ignore the swoon in his heart from such an accent. “Ah sorry, mate,” Antonio said sheepishly, “I was just excited to be here, it’s not everyday you get picked to be apart of eleven other people accepted!”  
  
“I honestly thought I wasn’t going to get in,” Matthew said a bit sheepishly, “I am a very traditional dancer and _I_ pointed out every mistake I made. It was nerve wracking waiting for call backs.”  
  
“Music callbacks were the worst!” Alfred laughed, “I sat there and I was so nervous playing again for the judges, but hey I didn’t see you there, or are you a coming back student?”  
  
Feliciano’s cheeks rose in heat as all eyes were on him and Winston, “I-I was able to get a full ride, they liked my first audition so much they didn’t need me to come back.”  
  
“Jesus christ,” Alfred smirked, “now I really want to play with you.”  
  
“Would you like to have us listen?” Arthur asked politely.  
  
“It’s fine, you’re free to watch,” He quickly dismissed, “Ludwig are you going to come out and socialize?”  
  
It was almost as if he was being mean, taunting, but Ludwig just rolled his eyes and walked out of the room closing the door behind himself. They went to the living room, Alfred pulled out a portable stand and placed a high level Suzuki book flipping through the pages explaining that there was a violin, cello duet.  
  
He stopped at a song and Feliciano’s smile dropped, “Ugh! Double stops, I hate them with a passion.”  
  
“Says the prodigy that got in full ride,” Alfred joked casually pulling out a dark wooded bow, placing it on the stand and next taking out a beautifully crafted cello that looked so well in use. He tighten his bow putting some rosin on it and sat down situating the instrument between his legs.  
  
Feliciano was mumbling as he practiced the song quickly in short staccato before resting the bow. “Okay you ready?” He smiled towards his roommate.  
  
Alfred slowly count off before playing the slow beats of reps for the song. It was Pachelbel Canon in D, a very familiar song to most classical musicians. He began to tap his foots counting his rest before coming in with a long note, Alfred playing a steady beat beside him, When he got to the more slurred and together notes his fingers flew across adding in extra high notes.  
  
He remembered the lessons from Roderich, learning this song at age eight, it being his first big song. He remembered fits of anger trying to get all the notes with small fingers, but here he was pressing notes in tune and swaying his body in such a professional manner. It was no such thing for a violin player to stay still, you get too much into the music.  
  
Together he and Alfred made music that their roommates looked at each other in amazement. Even Ludwig looked mildly impressed, they ended the song on a high note, Feliciano settling with a B in fourth position on the E string.  
  
They finished listening to the clapper of their new found friends, “God you are good!” Alfred laughed standing up, “I thought you were just bluffing.”  
  
“Oh wow, it’s just the only thing I’m good at,” Feliciano blushed looking away. It was embarrassing having someone praise him so superior. It was almost like he was praising his soulmate.  
  
Maybe Alfred was his soulmate? They had very similar love in string instruments and they’d be together playing duets into the sunset, but then Alfred turned away like nothing happened. “I think we should all tell each others our weaknesses. Learn a little bit more about each other, before going to Orientation.”  
  
“Such a terrifying topic,” Arthur raised a brow, “next thing I know you’ll be asking my soulmate’s favorite song.”  
  
“I know mine!” Antonio smiled so lovingly, “they are a lover of classical his favorite song is Recuerdo De La Alhambra, or that’s what I think it’s called.”  
  
Feliciano stopped his breathing, “Antonio, your favorite song wouldn’t happen to be Beyoncé, 7/11.”  
  
“Wait, how in the world did you know that?”  
  
Ludwig scoffed, “the real question is why is your favorite song Beyoncé 7/11.”  
  
“She is Queen,” Antonio snapped, “are you my soulmate, that would be very strange, I feel no attraction towards you.”  
  
“That’s because you aren’t my soulmate!” Feliciano laughed a little too crazy, “you’re my brother’s soulmate, my twin brother! He is in South Carolina right now studying Marine Biology, but I have a picture of him, let me get it!”  
  
He gave Ludwig Winston, he somehow trusted the quiet German with his most prized possession, Winston being his Grandfather’s violin crafted straight from Italy and he watched it be made. He got the picture frame of his brother and handed it to Antonio.  
  
It was an older picture from their Senior year, Lovino had even darker skin from Italy and a flush of freckles ran across his cheeks. He was smiling showing the small tooth gap and he just looked so natural. When Antonio got the picture he smirked and wolf whistled.  
  
“Wow, that’s a fine piece of artwork here, what’s his name?”  
  
He looked up and Feliciano’s heart swelled, “Lovino! His name is Lovino! Oh he would be so happy if you wrote him a letter! He was always such a stickler for soulmates, who knew the one person would be one of my roommates!”  
  
“Write him a letter?” Was the only thing Antonio caught from the sentence, “don’t you want me to shoot him a text or an email? I have a phone, don’t worry.”  
  
“Oh we don’t believe in technology!’ Feliciano said casually like it was one of the most normalest thing in the world, "it is unreliable and a demon, or that’s what my Mother said! I’ve never had a phone and I never want one! My mom got me a laptop, but I don’t know how to work it so I guess it’s just going to stay in my room and collect dust,” he pursed his lips tapping his chin, “such a shame, it looks so futuristic.”  
  
His roommates stared at him like he was insane, “Really?” Alfred raised a brow.  
  
“Really!” He nodded, “my violin teacher said that technology is what rots the mind of creativity and that’s why I shouldn’t get it. The only thing I owned that is technology is my radio.”  
  
It went quiet again, Ludwig was the first one to laugh hysterically, “I can’t live with my laptop and my phone, I would pity you.”  
  
“How should we contact you?” Matthew asked, “like if we need to find you easily.”  
  
“Go searching for me!” Feliciano chimed, "If people who didn’t have technology could live I can live! Now what was this about telling faults, I’m sure we all have something.”  
  
“Really, what’s yours?” Ludwig bumped his shoulder when he sat down and passed Winston.  
  
He went bright red and his eyes reverted to the instrument, “I suck at double stops, they always are out of tune.”  
  
“I am terrible at memorizing lines,” Ludwig admitted quietly.  
  
“My toes are always not pointed,” Antonio admitted proudly, “I focused so hard on my toes during auditions I got a nose bleed.”  
  
“Somehow I manage to always make my pointe shoes too tight,” Matthew snickered, “when I pulled them off during a show one night they almost cut off all the circulation in my feet and I had Alfred carry me everywhere.” He glanced fondly at his brother who winked and patted his head.  
  
“What about you Arthur, what is your one fault in your career?” Antonio leaned in.  
  
Arthur closed his hand tightly around his ankle and bit his lip, “I can’t sing.” he mumbled.  
  
“Cheers to that.” Ludwig mumbled and Arthur whirled his head around to stare at him, “my singing teacher says I’m mediocre, my dancing is like a goat with two left feet, but my acting is so good I could act myself out of death.”  
  
“My dancing is actually well,” the Brit noted with a smile, “I am very flexible, I was always casted as leads in the plays, but in the musicals I was a minor character in dancing. Antonio and Matthew could probably shit on me when it comes to dancing, but I have acting.”  
  
“Exactly,” Matthew nodded, “we all have our own faults, but we are all incredibly talented folks, be it Arthur or it be Feliciano.”  
  
“Stop making me sound so…..” Feliciano was at a loss of words and he just sighed and rolled his eyes in such a tired manner, _“I’m not that good.”_  
  
“No you aren’t,” Ludwig huffed, “you aren’t good in your eyes, because every time you step on that stage you see a problem, because you have experience and you know what you need to fix, but you cannot. The key to being good at something is believing in yourself, you are Veneziano and don’t let others tell you aren’t, because you picked that violin up and you are never setting it down.” And with that he stood up and walked towards his room.  
  
Feliciano watched him go with eyes wide, nobody has ever been that blunt with him before and God, having those words come from Ludwig was like an opening.  
  
“Well, someone is salty,” Antonio said jokingly, “If you guys don’t mind me, I need to bang my pointe shoes in the door so I can have fresh one’s for tomorrow.”  
  
“You bang yours in the door!” Matthew sounded offended, “I just simply use my hands.”  
  
“I like doors.” Antonio smirked going towards an empty room with his stuff in a trolley and began putting it away.  
  
Most people were doing that, even Ludwig came to the door to take a trolley from a volunteer, he explained his stuff came late, but he still had his duffle.   
Feliciano finally got his trolley, and he got all his favorite objects and the rest of his clothing. He hung them up and fixed his bed placing the stuff cat where he slept and put the trolley in the living room.  
  
Ludwig’s room was darker, he put darker blinds up to keep out the light and he was laying on his bed that were wrapped in fairy lights. The computer illuminated his face and a pair of headphones were over his ears.  
  
In Antonio’s room, across the hall from Ludwig’s, was much brighter with a ton of real plants that he was watering. He had a cactus theme duvet and on his bedside table was the photograph of Lovino and other smaller one’s surrounded by rosaries. In the room he exchanged the address to Lovino’s apartment and Antonio promised he’d write as soon as he had time.  
  
Arthur’s was the first double room which consisted of two desks and a bunk bed. He took the bottom bunk which had an array of pillows and a super soft blanket that looked like cat fur. He was currently hanging up little polaroid of scenes and people.  
  
“Is that Kiku?” Feliciano asked pointing to a picture of Arthur and an Asian man with a bowl cut kind of haircut making a funny face.  
  
Arthur nodded, “he’s my best friend, I’m glad he also got into acting and drama, we are always getting leads in the plays. At first we had unfriendly competition until we sat down and talked. We both like the same thing, maybe he’ll show you his collection of anime.”  
  
“That word sounds awesome so I must like!” Feliciano assured not knowing what he was getting into and left the room.  
  
Alfred and Matthew made their home in the last 2 bedroom room with a calm atmosphere like Ludwig made, expect they had their light cancelling curtains open. Matthew was on top bunk with a very simple white duvet with a constellation tapestry while Alfred had a spunky covering and was blasting cello music from his computer laying upside down on his desk. He was hanging pictures of Sebastian Bach and Yo Yo Ma.  
  
They really didn’t notice him, because Matthew was yelling at Alfred to stop jumping around, because he was giving him a headache and Alfred just turned the music up louder and hopped around louder making his twin brother groan loudly and cover his ears.  
  
The room had two full baths and Feliciano put his toiletries in the bathroom close to him and went back to his room. He stayed in there trying to work the laptop. He turned it over and cocked it head pressing the on-button a bit hesitantly. With a gasp it started to life and he was told to fill stuff out.  
  
He was instructed to put in a pin to lock his computer so he put in his birthday: _0317_. The computer gave him a desktop and with a little pamphlet he got into the wifi and opened the internet.  
  
Slowly his hands typed in the one thing he wanted to hear _‘The (Shipped) Gold Standards’  
_  
A video was the first thing to come up and he clicked on it with the touch pad. The song was brash and with the lyrics it felt so close to him. This was his soulmate’s favorite song. It was the song they played over and over again and he was gifted enough to be able to hear it.  
  
“Vene!’ Alfred called, "we are all leaving for Orientation, come out here.”  
  
Feliciano shut the laptop off and jumped off his bed, before he left he checked his sweater and jeans before leaving his room. Everyone was standing around holding phones.  
  
“Let’s go.” Alfred placed headphones into his ears, Ludwig did that too, but his music was so loud you could hear the drums beating and a hint of lyrics. Matthew took a picture with Arthur, Antonio on the other hand was typing quickly.  
  
“What are you doing?” He tried towards Antonio, because he didn’t want his picture taken.  
  
Antonio stopped his long paragraph and looked over with a big smile, “I’m writing a draft for the letter I’m sending your brother, I’m not very gifted in writing so it’s no sonnet.”  
  
“I’m sure he’d like anything, he’s not very picky.”  
  
“Hey, Feliciano!” Matthew called as they got out the elevator, “Come here I want you to be in the picture.”  
  
“What’s it for?” He tried walking over.  
  
Arthur scoffed, “His Instagram account, he is in social media from dancing, quite a popular chap, we just want a picture together, because you’re awesome.”  
  
“Oh, okay!” Feliciano rolled his eyes knowing they were buttering him up. Matthew squatted a little holding the camera up high so they were looking up, Arthur smirking and Feliciano was holding Matthew’s shoulder smiling wide.  
  
After they took what felt like a thousand pictures, they walked to the Rosemary and Meredith Wilson Theater and took a seat. Matthew was fiddling with a few filters and they decided on a caption.  
  
 **OfficalMatthewJones:** _Got to meet my roommates today, an acting major and an amazing violin player! Juilliard is going to be so much fun! #SoExcited #PrayForMatthew #Dance #Juilliard_  
  
They waited there until a portly man came out and welcomed everyone the school. To sum it up, Feliciano sat there for an hour listening to the man talk about the courses and what the minors would be expecting tomorrow on their first day.  
  
They got out and it felt like a very homey atmosphere. A few people talked them, asking about their majors. Feliciano told them about playing violin. He met a second year flute player and a third year trumpet player in the jazz band.  
  
They told him about the practice rooms and to come early if he wanted to practice anything, which Feliciano needed to. If Roderich found out he wasn’t playing his scales and warm ups he would be slapped on the wrist and be forced to play those dumb scales for hours. It was an old threat, but it still scared him to this day.  
  
During their meet-n-greet with the other majors a woman with a her red hair in a beehive and she wore a traditional pants suit. “Hello, let me introduce myself, I’m Mrs. Phillips!” She smiled so lovingly.  
  
“Veneziano Vargas, most people call me Feliciano,” he shrugged.  
  
“Nice to finally meet you, I’m your private teacher, I’m so glad I snagged you! I was blessed enough to sit in for your audition and I was blown away I almost spit my lunch out of my gob!” She took his hands and Feliciano gave her a wide eye laugh, “after that me and the other violin teachers fought over who got the prized minor, but here we are and I won you fair and square! I look forward to seeing you tomorrow after lunch!”  
  
“You too, ma'am!” Mrs. Phillip left giggling and dashing off in a corner.  
  
“Huh, the teachers fought over.” Feliciano turned around quickly seeing a woman with her arms crossed, she had long blonde hair in a ponytail and fierce brown eyes, “I’m Matilda, remember that name.”  
  
She brushed past him roughly and Feliciano stumbled into thick arms. He looked up seeing Ludwig who gave him a frown and narrowed his eyes at the girl. “Don’t listen to that prick, you are an amazing violin player.” Ludwig told him, “want to ditch this place, I’m tired and nobody wants to talk to me.”  
  
“Probably, because you’re unapproachable!” Feliciano joked bumping shoulders with the taller.  
  
Ludwig cracked a smile and nodded, “you’re a good kid, Feliciano Vargas, remember that.”  
  
They walked into the elevator and they waited in silence until they got to the first floor. They flashed their ID to the guard at the desk and went into their room. Feliciano sighed, the room felt like a hotel room giving you a nice wave of breeze and a scent that was like the beach.  
  
Home sickness rotted his stomach and he excused himself having to finally let the pressure on his bladder release. After a quick pee break and brushing his teeth he went to his bedroom and put on his pajama which was a grey sweater and a pair of red plaid sweats. He went in the hallway carrying his case and saw Ludwig was sitting on the couch in just a pair of joggers. His chest was on a display of art, one piece stuck out and it was a stanza of violin notes to play a song.  
  
He sat down next to Ludwig and laid his head fondly on the other’s shoulder squeezing his legs around the hard case. On the television was some kind of sitcom with a well-dressed lady and she was yelling at a man, everything was in black and white giving it an old feel.  
  
The blond laughed quietly when the woman threw a plate on the ground and the man jumped away. He casually lifted his arm from Feliciano and put it around him bringing him closer until Feliciano was laying in his lap.  
  
Why were they cuddling, Feliciano wanted to inquire, but it was so warm and inviting he couldn’t pull himself away. He ended up falling asleep when the show came to an end and Ludwig had to maneuver the violin from his leg and carry him to bed. He pushed away the quilt duvet and placed him under covering his body and putting the laptop on charge.  
  
When he got to his room he took his laptop off the desk and pulled up his laptop typing into Youtube: Allegro Con Fuocco


End file.
